The present disclosure relates generally to the field of human immunology, specifically cancer immunotherapy.
The following discussion of the background is merely provided to aid the reader in the understanding the disclosure and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the present disclosure.
Lym-1 and Lym-2 are directed against MHC class II HLA-DR molecules which are primarily expressed on the surface of human B cells, dendritic cells, and B-cell derived lymphomas and leukemias.